Fun times with a ZAFT Pilot suite
by Don 77
Summary: A one short for northernlion196, which is Flay and Cagalli. Flay finds Kira ZAFT pilot suite in Kira's room and decides to try it on until she sees herself in the mirror and like the way it looks on her, a Yuri lemon story.


**A/N Hi everyone I'm back and with another one short as well this lovely and fun one-short was asked by** **northernlion196, trust me you are all going to love it that is for sure, now northerlion196 asked for a Flay x Cagalli one-short. What will it be about well read and find out, oh and enjoy the story as well but a warning this is a Yuri lemon story.**

Flay had come into Kira's room wanting to talk to him he had saved her life from almost being killed after all by the masked man that was known a Rau, however he was not in his room which made her wonder just where he was. "Kira..." she said softly and was about to leave the room when she noticed something on the bed.

Flay moved over as she saw that it was a red ZAFT pilot suite that was on the bed and Flay began to wonder why it was here. She just moved closer to the ZAFT pilot suit so that she could get a better look at it knowing this was the same one that Kira had used to get back to Earth.

As she looked at the red ZAFT suit Flay decided to try it on as she removed the clothes that she had until she was naked and gave a smile as she started to put on the ZAFT pilot suite. Before long she was fully dressed minus the helmet that is and walked over to the mirror to take a better look at what she was now wearing.

Once she looked in the mirror Flay gave a smile at how she looked, even blushing as well as she moved her hands to her breasts, she didn't know why but Flay loved the way she looked in it as she turned around to see how it looked from behind and gave another smile. "I do look sexy in this, maybe I should show Kira." Flay said with a smile on her face as she was starting to feel very horny now as she grabbed her breasts and rubbed them.

"Dammit I'm starting to get horny now." Flay said as some drool was coming out of her mouth and she needed to realise it but she wanted help with that. _"But I don't know where Kira is, I just wish he was in here with me to help me."_

With that thought in mind Flay soon left Kira's room, hoping to find Kira or at least someone to help her with how horny she was right now. So she needed to find him or at least a partner at least maybe Mir or the blonde girl that Mir had been telling her about since she had been saved.

* * *

As she walked the halls of the ship she didn't have any luck in finding Kira or Miriallia however she did catch a glimpse of Cagalli heading into her room, and wondered what the blonde was doing but she didn't care she just needed someone to state the heat that was now burning inside her right now.

Looking to make sure that no one else was around Flay quickly followed the blonde with a smile on her face as she moved ever closer to the door that would lead to her sex partner for the night, or day Flay couldn't tell as they were still in space right now.

So she simple moved towards the room in which Cagalli had gone in as she felt the heat in her body was getting higher and higher with each and every passing moment, all Flay knew was that she could no longer hold her lust in anymore. "Still wish it was Kira, but hey this should be a new experience for me." She said with a smile on her face heating up at the thought of making love to someone as the same gender as her, but just smiled as the door opened as Flay saw Cagalli was on her bed and was in deep thought.

Cagalli on the other hand was about to have a rest from all that had happened from ending the War that had been raging on for almost a year now, and she was glad that it was over. True so many lives had been lost because of Blue Cosmos, her own adoptive father being one of them as well and even Kira's friend Tolle being another as well.

Cagalli soon looked over as she heard the door open and she was at first expecting to see Kira, but no instead it was the red haired girl that she had meet way back in the desert.

Cagalli was wondering why Flay was wearing a ZAFT pilot suite as she knew that she didn't have it on when Kira had barley saved her from the man that killed their birth parents, and last she knew this was the pilot suite that Kira had on when he came back with the Freedom. "Flay what's going on?"

Flay however just looked at the blond that was not standing up as Flay looked up and down at what Cagalli had on her right now which were the same clothes she had on when Cagalli had joined them in the desert. "Oh nothing much really, you see I found Kira pilot suite. Or at the very least one of them and I decided to try it on, as you can see." Flay said as she jester to her body and the red ZAFT pilot suite she was wearing.

Flay was now moving closer to Cagalli while the blonde girl herself was wondering just why Flay had not only put it on but was showing her. Cagalli was in such deep thought that she never saw that Flay was now just inches from her face.

As she was in deep thought Flay was going to use this time to kiss Cagalli right on the lips, so Cagalli was soon left frozen at what happened next as the red haired woman before her planted a deep kiss on the blonde's lips as Cagalli's eyes went wide at what happened. Cagalli's eyes widened as Flay soon slipped her tongue into her mouth and began moving it around. Still shocked at this Cagalli couldn't help but let out a moan as the Flay asserted dominance over her something Cagalli was not going to let Flay get away with.

However Cagalli had other thought going on in her head right now at what was going on at this very moment. _"W-Why is Flay kissing me? I can't move. Oh. This kind of feels good."_ Flay finally released Cagalli from her mouth as a string of saliva concerted their lips and Cagalli immediately gasped for breath. She was a solid red in her face as she looked over at Flay and saw the smile that was on her face. "Wh-What was that for?" Cagalli asked with a frown and a still bright red face that matched Flay's own hair colour while Flay on the other hand put on a puppy eyed look at Cagalli.

"Oh…You didn't like it?" Cagalli's heart began to race at what Flay did as she was starting to get horny just like Flay was.

"It's not that I didn't like it, but…" Cagalli said as she was unsure as what she should say to Flay right now and what she had just done.

"Yes, but what Cagalli?" Flay asked with a grin on her face not taking her eyes from the blonde that she was shocked to learn was Kira's sister from Miriallia.

"I'm just so surprised, is all and I want to know why?" Cagalli said as she wondered what Flay was getting at right now.

"Well, you're just so beautiful Cagalli." Flay said as she looked at the blonde with a smile.

"Flay, you swing that way?!" Flay simple winked at Cagalli when she asked this as Cagalli almost fell down.

"Well only for the pretty ones," Cagalli's heart nearly jumped out of her chest at the remark. Flay soon began groping Cagalli's breasts, which caused her to moan. "But I couldn't help it Cagalli, plus since putting Kira red ZAFT pilot suit on I just feel so horny." She leaned into her ear and whispered before she licked Cagalli's ear.

Cagalli and Flay soon both fell down onto the bed as Flay just gave a grin knowing what will happen. "Flay..." Cagalli began as she looked at Flay who simple stood to her feet and she started to take the ZAFT suit off while Cagalli watched. _"It does look cool maybe I should wear it after Flay."_

Cagalli snapped out of the thought she was in as standing before her was now a very naked Flay who only had her panties on now and she knew Flay wanted them to have sex should see Flay's pussy was very wet right now, hell so was her own and Cagalli knew that they needed to stop. "Look we need to stop."

"Sorry Cagalli but the moment I saw you coming into this room, I knew I had to have you." Flay kissed Cagalli again, continuing to squeeze and rub her chest and didn't care that Cagalli was still dressed as she knew full well that it would soon change.

" _Ahh. This feels really good. Flay's lips are so warm and her tongue is so hot and soft. And the way she's feeling my chest…Oh, no. My nipples are getting hard."_ Cagalli thought as she couldn't help but moan at what was going on right now.

With a smirk on her face Flay slipped her hand under Cagalli red shirt that she had on right now and noticed that Cagalli was not wearing a bra right now, and it only served to make Flay laugh. "Well, well would you look at this Cagalli doesn't have a bra on."

"I don't like wearing them at time okay so shut up." Cagalli said with a blushing face and looked away from Flay as she heard her giggle a little more over what she had heard.

With a smile still on her face Flay soon began to pinch and twist them as all Cagalli could do was let out moans as she did her best to stop herself from moaning. " _Ahh, why does this feel so good we're both girls this shouldn't be good! But…it feels so good."_ Cagalli thought as she let out a loud moan.

Cagalli still gasping soon pulled herself up as she looked into Flay's eyes as both girls looked at each other with Cagalli feeling the deep heat inside her and right now like Flay did she needed that heat to be satisfied.

Their lips softly smacked each other's before their tongues slipped out and found refuge in each other's mouths. They moaned into each other and shifted so they could press their bodies close and tangle their bare legs.

Unashamedly, Flay reached for Cagalli's breasts once again palming them gently through her red-shirt. Cagalli moaned into Flay's mouth and grabbed her naked ass allowing herself to grind her crotch against hers.

Flay bit her lip. She had fantasised about this for a while, she didn't think she'd be in the situation so quickly. "Can we?" as Cagalli simple nodded at this, for right now she didn't care.

The two girls wrapped their arms around themselves, the embrace feeling a lot different from the ones they shared before with the boys.

Flay soon moved so she was on top of Cagalli. Their breasts were pressed against each other making them feel hotter and Cagalli could even feel Flay not hardened nipples before Flay captured Cagalli's lips again.

This time however, Cagalli didn't hesitate to open her mouth so she could slip her tongue into Flay's eager one. They continued to kiss with their hands feeling each other's bodies not caring that they were touching areas that they probably shouldn't be.

After a while they broke the kiss but Flay's lips didn't leave Cagalli's soft skin. She kissed down her face and sucked onto her neck before going lower and nibbling on her collarbone. Cagalli hummed in delight encouraging Flay to continue.

Flay smiled again Cagalli's skin and started to tug on her red top so she could access her cleavage. Flay continued to press kisses on the girl, her left breast was throbbing under her lips telling her that Cagalli's heart was racing.

"Just take my top off Flay please. I know you want to," Cagalli murmured and gave the red head a smirk, wanting nothing more than Flay's mouth on her tits right now. Flay simple smirked at what Cagalli asked her to do and sat up on the girl so she was straddling her and started to pull the top off. Cagalli raised herself to help her friend, soon only leaving her only her lower half dressed. Flay licked her lips at the sight she was seeing right now as she soon moved towards Cagalli's breasts and massaged them gently making Cagalli moan.

Flay soon started to grind her hips on the girl, her instincts taking charge of her actions. Soon, she had enough of massaging Cagalli and lowered herself to put her lips in her neck and suck gently whilst her hands went around Cagalli's as she pulled Cagalli closer to her own body.

Flay kissed down Cagalli's chest and onto one of her breasts, she licked around Cagalli's nipple a few times before taking it into her mouth. Cagalli sighed, Flay's tongue feeling better than she had ever imagined.

Soon, Flay had finished playing with one breast she kissed down it and started on the other giving it equal treatment. Once she was satisfied, Flay started to kiss down Cagalli's toned body reaching her belly button and then her navel.

"These have to go to Cagalli," Flay proclaimed, without hearing a response from the other girl, which ending up being encouragement anyway, Flay unbuttoned the jeans and started to pull them down Cagalli's long legs.

She tossed the clothing to the side and faced Cagalli's drenched underwear. Flay knew that she was equally as wet. Flay moved to caress the girl's thighs but she spoke.

Cagalli and Flay were only left in just her underwear mainly their panties as Cagalli looked up to Flay, as she pushed Cagalli back down onto the bed and opened Cagalli's legs. She moved on top of Cagalli so she was sitting sideways in between her legs and started to grind herself to the girl. They rubbed their panties together and their wetness increased, spreading from their underwear to their legs as they continued to thrust against each other.

"Oh gosh, this feels so good," Cagalli moaned and grabbed her breast. If she had known that this felt so good, she would have done this a lot sooner.

Flay hummed in agreement and lowered herself to grab Cagalli's free breast. They continued to rub against each other the friction was causing a mind-blowing sensation making them want to howl in delight.

"Fuck, I'm going to take off your pants," Flay declared. She got off Cagalli and lowered her face so she could suck the liquid from Cagalli remaining garment, making her squirm. Then she hooked her fingers into Cagalli's underwear and quickly pulled them down so she could see her pink core. "Your pussy is mine Cagalli."

"Eat me," Cagalli begged. Flay licked her lips and lowered her face again. She pressed kisses against Cagalli's fleshly folds and sucked her nectar. She raised a hand to stimulate Cagalli's clit and used the other to dive into her own underwear so she could pleasure herself.

Flay licked Cagalli's hole, making her tightened her legs and more fluid to leave her before Flay pushed her tongue in and made out with the girl's vagina.

"Holy fuck," Cagalli cried as her insides started to vibrate. She tightened her legs around Flay's head and started to massage her own breasts by pinching her teats and fondling her mounds.

Flay continued to work her tongue, not getting enough of Cagalli's wetness. It was making her wetter and wetter so she knew her pumping fingers were drenched.

"Flay, I'm going to –" Cagalli squealed. She found that she was unable to finish the sentence as she went over the edge. She squirted into Flay's eager mouth and she legs loosened. She watched Flay continue to lick her, turning her on even more. _"_ _I just climaxed, how am I getting so wet again?"_

Flay soon raised her head until she was kneeling in front of Cagalli, her hand still in her underwear and a trail of Cagalli's fluid falling from her chin. Cagalli pulled Flay forward so she could capture her wet lips. She hummed as she tasted herself on Flay and broke the kiss for a moment to lick her chin.

"Fuck Flay, you're a dirty girl," Cagalli spoke and gave a smirk and leaned back so she could watch Flay's expression. Flay blushed and then smirked. "Now I'm going to show you how dirty I can be."

Cagalli pulled Flay's hand out of her undergarment and licked her fingers, Flay tasted a lot better than she did. When Flay's fingers were dry, she wrapped her arms around Flay pulling their bodies closer so they were pressing against each other and started to kiss and suck Flay's neck making her moan. Then she slid her hands down Flay underwear so she could grab her round ass.

She caressed her cheeks and started to run her fingers up and down her butt crack making Flay shiver in pleasure. Slowly, Cagalli soon pulled off Flay's underwear and started to kiss down her neck and to her chest. She enveloped one of Flay's breasts into her mouth and sucked on her teat, savouring the softness on her tongue. Then she bit softly on her teat, making Flay squirm before tracing her tongue around her areola.

Cagalli repeated the treatment to her other breast before kissing down her stomach and towards her hairless crotch. "Mmm…" Cagalli hummed and started to shift her position so she could lie down. "Flay sit on my face that's an order."

Flay's eyes widened and she quickly moved. She kneeled over Cagalli's face, giving her all access to her love hole. Cagalli licked her lips and started to suck on Flay's enlarged clitoris.

Flay felt her body start to tremble so she held on Cagalli's hair and lowered herself more so she could feel more of her tongue. Cagalli continued to suck on her, feeling Flay's fluids fall on her face. After a few minutes, she gave her clit a last kiss before entering Flay's slippery hole.

Cagalli started to French kiss Flay's vagina, not allowing any of her nectar going to waste and making Flay throb with desire. "God Cagalli, you're so good," Flay gasped as she felt another lick to her intimate region.

Flay felt Cagalli smile against her before she started to pump her tongue inside her. She curled her tongue inside of Flay, hoping to taste as much as she could, which making her own self wet.

The ripples of desire continued in Flay before she felt the final wave, making her moan loudly and squirt into Cagalli. Cagalli simple lapped her up quickly before making eye contact with the girl on top of her. Her eyes were smiling. Flay smiled back and got off Cagalli, who sat up.

Smiling at each other as they were soon kissing each other again and the two girls fell down onto the bed with Cagalli being on top of Flay this time, with their breasts pressing against each other and rubbed each other too.

"I still want more..." Flay said taking in deep breaths as she looked into Cagalli's amber eyes and gave a lustful grin.

Cagalli nodded at what Flay was saying and wanted it as well as the two got ready for the final round that the two would be having with each other.

Flay shifted Cagalli on to her side exposing pussy for the entire world to see. She then shifted so that both women's pussies were touching each other. Cagalli wanting to show she was not going to be pushed around and showing she was the in charge initiated the contact first. "OOOH" Flay moaned at the feel of her pussy being rubbed by another. "That feels good Flay?" Cagalli asked as she looked over to Flay and saw her head node at this as Flay soon let out another moan loving she had found Cagalli now.

Cagalli, liking what she was hearing, decided to rub faster and harder, making her moans and groans turning into screams. "YES, CAGALLI, FUCK ME FASTER, MAKE ME CUM CAGALLI!" she screams as now she is somehow matching Cagalli's thrusts, which just caused Cagalli to cry out as well.

"YES FLAY. YOU'RE ALMOST THERE. IT'S GOING TO BE HUGE!" Cagalli said screaming to the heavens just like Flay was just moments ago, red pussy thrashing against blonde pussy.

"OH FLAY I LOVE IT SO MUCH!" Cagalli cried out with joy as she looked over and into Flay's eyes and saw the look at she had on her face, it was one of pure joy.

Flay hearing this just looked over at Cagalli who was now moaning so much Flay was a little worried someone would hear them and what they were doing as well, but she didn't care right now this just felt too damn good.

The sexual friction between the two was so thick that nothing could separate them. "I'M CUMMING, LET'S CUM TOGETHER!" the two of them said at the same time before exploding their juices onto one another.

After spending the next couple minutes catching their breaths, they used the last of their remaining strength to cuddle with each other with Flay on top of Cagalli as they closed their eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Little did the two know that Kira along with Miriallia had come to the room as the two had heard some strange sounds coming from the room and went to see what was going on, that was until they had see what was going on with their very own eyes. As the two had watched the whole show that had happened with Flay and Cagalli and we're now unsure what to do as well.

 **A/N well I do hope that you all liked that, once again the was a request from** **northernlion196 who wanted this, sadly for now** **requests will be on hold as I am back to work Wednesday, which does leave me with little time on my hands. Anyway if you liked it then please leave a review as it helps me know what you think of it.**


End file.
